A Scoop in Time
by Alexandrite Dragoness
Summary: Scoopshipping One-Shot. Carly couldn't wait for Jack to get home, so the family went to the park to wait for him. Part of my YuGiOh Family One-Shots. Rated T to be safe. Nothing bad really.


It was a beautiful morning at Neo Domino City, feeling alive under the blue clear sky. Spring just came around; the flowers are beginning to sprout underneath the soil, while some others are early bloomers, soaking up the sun's rays to show its beauty.  
Carly was already awake before the sun even rose from the horizon. She had to take care of her three month old son, Walter, since he was crying and needed something to eat. Carly warmed up some milk and fed Walter, who was satisfied with the need. A few hours later the temperature outside rose steadily around the right warmth for anyone to go out. Carly decided to go for a walk in the park.  
"Your daddy may be at the park today. Is that exciting?" Carly cooed at her young boy, who just giggled at her silly voice she was making when talking. She giggled at his response, taking it as a yes. She got her things ready to go and pulled out the baby carriage, and put the baby Walter in it. His black hair started to show up not too long ago, but she can tell his violet eyes are just like his father's. It makes the mother missed her spouse even more. She hasn't seen him in a while, since he went out for a week for some business sake. But he said he'll be returning home to New Domino at the park, which is today. She walked out of the house and locked the doors behind her, starting to hum soundly when looking at the outside view.  
It didn't take too long by walk to see the park at a distance, and walk a little bit more to be at the entrance, a lot of people there waiting for the Professional Turbo Duelists to attend so they can report and take pictures. Carly won't be reporting this time, since she's on vacation at the moment. Even if she was on report duty she would be there for her spouse, her child's father, her icon. Just thinking about him makes her feel even more anxious.  
After a half hour of walking around the park with her baby a crowd of people started gathering around the arrived Pros from their long travel from another city, signing autographs and answering questions the reporters had to ask. Carly couldn't see anyone behind all of those people in the way, and she doesn't want to barge in, so she waited. It's taking longer than it's supposed to, she thought. She then accompanied her son by playing with him with one of the toys he recently got from his father. He grew fond of that thing ever since he received it that day.  
The crowd was finally gone, but unfortunately so were the Turbo Duelists, nowhere in sight. She frowned for a moment, but she has some optimism in her, thinking they might be moved to the other side of the park where there's more room for a big crowd of people. She then heads there, still not seeing anyone involved in the event. She felt like she was a little lost in the space around her, and alone. Her son looked up at his mother, a little confused look on his face. She smiled as she looked down at him, telling him that everything's alright. She strolled around a couple times around the park, and bumped into someone around the corner. She then quickly apologizes repeatedly. The person then looked familiar. She remembers now, a pimp from high school. She has bleach blond hair and bright green eyes. She also has a very thin figure, obviously telling that she's been dieting a little too much. The woman decided to speak.  
"Carly, isn't it? I haven't seen you in like, forever!" The woman's use of tone is never good when she's around her, since they don't like each other very much. The woman then looked at Carly carelessly from top to bottom, like if she's judging her look… which she is.  
"I never knew you got into babysitting. Having that kind of responsibility and all, that's… err, impressive I guess,"  
Carly then looked at her son, then looked back at the woman a little puzzled herself. "Wha- no, this is my son, Walter. He's three months old now."  
The baby responded to his name by looking up at the mother, and then looked at the woman. While looking back at the son doubtfully, she chuckled a bit.  
"Look I don't know who've you been sleeping with darling, but you got to stop whatever you were d-"  
This made Carly a little irritated. "Actually I'm with someone, and he should be here any minute now!" Carly looked around, still no one in sight. She felt a little nervous when the woman leaned very close to her baby, then repositioned herself.  
"Whoever this 'someone' you're with…" She paused for a moment, thinking of saying something else. "This ugly beast of yours…" She pointed at Carly's baby. "…should be treated with some special care, I mean seeing you is heart aching enough…" Carly felt like she's about to blow. "But this….thing?"  
"That 'thing' is my son!" The woman felt that tone like a chill went up her spine, she then gulped and turned around to see a very tall blonde man with piercing violet eyes staring down at her in disgust.  
"If I were you, I would apologize about what you said to her and the baby!" He wants to make sure who she's dealing with. Talking trash to Carly and their baby would get a punch in the face from him, showing in a way to deserve a punishment.  
The woman still has that surprised look on her face, and instead of saying anything she ran off, not turning back. The blonde then looks at his spouse and his son, smiling to see them after so long. Carly went to him and kissed him sweetly.  
"I've been waiting for you Jack, but when you arrived l didn't see you, and I started looking for you."  
Jack frowned to her sentence. "I'm sorry; they kept moving us to different spots. They can be cocky sometimes when it comes to good pictures." Jack then took Walter out of his carriage, and started talking nonsense to his happy yet confused son, and Carly just giggled.  
"I'm glad you came back," she kissed him again, this time more passionately.  
"I miss you too," The man then put his son back into the carriage, and walked home with his girlfriend, soon to be fiancé, and their son, after being so long away from his view of his happy family.

* * *

 **A/N: This is something I just came up with one day. Hope you like it. I appreciate some reviews ;) don't follow the story though, there won't be anymore after this XD**


End file.
